El Llamado
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi / Shion llama a Mu a sus aposentos para servirle como su acompañante. Detrás de su petición hay mucho cariño, pero Mu sólo está desilucionado de que su maestro se comporte de esa forma tan poco honorable.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

Para Onésima.

EL LLAMADO

Abrió los ojos, para levantar la vista y mirar el techo de raso de la cama. Dio un largo respiro, tratando de moverse, pero aún tenía demasiado sueño. Regresó su vista al bordado del techo, una imagen que pretendía simular el cosmos, como si la cama fuera un hueco en el templo del patriarca y pudiera ver el cielo directamente.

El patriarca… estaba a su lado, aún dormido, su largo cabello ocupando la mayor parte de las almohadas y dejando un espacio donde se mezclaba con el suyo.

Sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido bajo las sábanas frías. Se removió un poco, pero una ligera punzada en su cadera y espalda lo detuvieron de seguir tratando.

Su maestro ocasionalmente llamaba a una u otra persona para compartir su lecho. Pero porqué justamente a él, justo en ese día… Mu no quiso pensar mucho. Su mente estaba demasiado confusa.

Desde que recibió el mensaje del heraldo en su templo el día anterior, había comprendido qué era exactamente para lo que se le estaba llamando. Pasó por rituales de purificación que a él le parecieron demasiado extravagantes y cuando se apareció en la cámara del patriarca más parecía una muñeca que un caballero.

Shion fue gentil con él, se había preocupado por eliminar su aprensión, por hacerlo sentir placer. Pero toda la experiencia había sido sólo una pérdida para él. Todo el respeto que había sentido por su maestro, toda la virtud que había aprendido de él ahora le parecía injustificada; tanto tiempo que entrenó sólo para complacerlo parecía todo un desperdicio. Lo había admirado demasiado, y justo ahora sólo le parecía un hombre y no uno brillante. Si no más bien, demasiado básico y visceral.

Había escuchado ya muchas veces las historias de los caballeros que eran llamados para acompañar a su maestro; conocía el protocolo: debía levantarse, agradecer por ser escogido y volver a su templo como si lo sucedido no tuviera importancia.

Una vez más hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero el dolor le respondió tumbándolo de nuevo en cama. Como reacción, cerró los ojos, soltó un quejido leve, apenas audible, suficiente para que el patriarca se levantara de su lado y lo mirara preocupado.

-Mu ¡Mu!

Sintió la mano de su maestro sobre su mejilla, esa mano rejuvenecida, y ese rostro que aparentaba menos años que los suyos. El patriarca había tenido ese hábito de cama desde antes de morir y ahora que habían vuelto a la vida no lo había perdido.

-Debo irme.

El mayor detuvo sus hombros, y lo recostó de nuevo sobre el lecho, subiéndose un poco sobre él para tratar de besarlo, pero Mu se lo impidió.

-Shion, ya quiero irme.

El mencionado abrió los ojos asombrado de esa falta de cooperación y respeto. Ni una vez su discípulo se había negado a una de sus peticiones, pero no redujo su agarre sobre él.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Tampoco habló con autoridad, su voz más bien se escuchó como un pedido.

-¿No has terminado de satisfacer tu libido?

Ahora sí que lo soltó. Se incorporó rápidamente y se atravesó las cortinas de la cama para alejarse. Tanto tiempo había esperando que su discípulo alcanzara una edad apropiada para realizar sus deseos y ahora él lo rechazaba sin mayor contemplación. Quizá se había apresurado al llamarlo justo el día en que cumplía los veintiuno, pero sencillamente no había contado con más fuerza para esperar.

Volvió su vista al escuchar un leve quejido. Mu había tratado de levantarse y al parecer el dolor seguía presente en su cuerpo. Rápidamente se acercó a él para sostenerlo, dándole un descanso a sus debilitadas piernas y aprovechando para juntar sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Mu, quédate aquí, descansa. Desayunaremos juntos.

Trató de alejarlo, pero ni siquiera consiguió que lo soltara.

-¡No quiero quedarme! No seré tu concubino.

Shion lo abrazó más fuerte, hasta que dejó de hacer resistencia. Sabía que se sentiría de esa manera, pero no sabía cómo más atraerlo.

-Entonces deja que yo sea el tuyo.

Mu se horrorizó ante las palabras de su patriarca, ¡cómo podía decirle una cosa así y con esa desfachatez! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que iba en contra de todo su honor? Pero la sensación de rechazo aumentó aún más cuando Shion se hincó frente a él para besar su cadera.

Una vez más trató de alejarlo, esta vez utilizando su cosmos, pero Shion seguía impidiéndoselo.

-¡Maestro! Deténgase, ¿es que no se da cuenta?

Shion alzó su rostro para mirarlo, decidido, pero aún tranquilo.

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Esto no puede estar bien.

Soltó una risa tranquila, muy suave, mientras sus manos acariciaban los muslos de su discípulo.

-¿Cómo puede no estarlo? Quiero mantenerte aquí conmigo.

Mu se dejó resbalar despacio y se sentó en el piso frente a él. Para que ya no lo acariciara y para descansar sus piernas.

-Pero tú… tú eres como mi padre. Shion yo… no puedo verte de otra manera.

A pesar de su tono abatido Mu hablaba con mucha determinación. El rostro joven del mayor se llenó de consternación, había esperado una esperanza, un quizá por lo menos, pero ese era un no, definitivo.

-¿Ni aún después de esto?

-En especial después de esto.

Hizo un esfuerzo y logró ponerse de pie, aunque su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido.

-No te vayas.

Le pidió de nuevo desde el piso, pero Mu sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Vendré a verlo después, Maestro.

Y a paso lento, se fue. Shion se quedó justo donde mismo, sintiendo aún su aroma, recordando la sensación de su cuerpo y el sonido de su voz excitada.

No había sabido acercarse a él. Pero seguía siendo el patriarca y sin opción Mu obedecería su llamado cada vez que lo hiciera.


End file.
